The Twins of Bamarre
by Montanasky4
Summary: Post The Two Princesses of Bamarre. The tale of Addie and Rhys' children.
1. Chapter 1

Raised in Bamarre castle, I grew up knowing that my mother was a heroine of legend, just like the legendary hero Drault she often depicted in her embroidery. It wasn't easy being the daughter of the heroine who cured Bamarre of the Gray Death, nor was it easy being a child of human/sorcerer union. My father was the apprenticing sorcerer at the castle when he married the heir to the Bamarrian throne. There weren't many living children of such unions and I had known no other than my brothers growing up.

Our parents had three children; Darius and I were twins and we had a younger brother, Leonidas, born after our grandfather, King Lionel, had died.

If Darius wasn't handling a sword, he was brandishing a lance. He mastered any weapon he could get his hands on, claiming that one day he would be a hero of legend and that it was best to be prepared for any situation. I envied him. He received most of our father's gifts, my favorite being the ability to fly. I couldn't fly if my life depending on it. He could also do some magic but he hadn't practiced since we were small. What bothered me most was that Darius didn't even utilize his abilities. Instead, he preferred to march along with the troops instead of flying above them.

I inherited some of our mother's gifts. I enjoyed the arts, sketching and painting. I feared spiders as she did—as long as I stayed in the castle I didn't have to worry about them since my father kept them away. I was tall for my age, as I have been told my mother was as well, but that could've been attributed to my sorcerer blood as well. I often longed to have more sorcerer attributes than human ones. Father never required sleep, thus he could accomplish many things during the hours humans slept. I was grateful that I only required a minimum of three hours of rest. Father could cast spells where I could not. I spent plenty time learning every ointment, poultice or potion contained in the castle books. Mother often told me that I was a natural healer. I knew it was because I studied hard enough.

About four years ago, a war broke out against the monsters at our borders. Something had driven them mad—to attack each other—and the war had spilled over into the Kingdom of Bamarre. The attacks on the surrounding villages were increasing. My mother, Queen Adelina, was doing the best she could to protect her people and their homes, sending troops out to defend our borders against the gryphons, ogres, and specters.

I had begged mother to send me to one of the villages that had suffered so that I might put my knowledge of healing to use, instead of contending with scores of my brother's lovers and their ailments.

I examined a vial in front of me. The color was unchanged.

"I regret to inform you that you are not pregnant, Lady Elide. However, I hope you would consider thinking twice before you let my brother into your bed again."

"Thank you, Your Highness." The lady curtsied to me and I followed suit. Once she was gone, I got rid of the contents of the vial.

I heard the commotion of steel on steel from the window outside my chambers and dared to take a look. Upon seeing my brother trading blows with five other soldiers, I rolled my eyes. _Show off_. I returned to my work, restocking the various ointments and poultices I had used.

Without looking, I could tell when Darius had emerged the victor. The sound of sword clanking against sword had stopped and I could hear the groans of the battered and defeated men below.

I was the only person that could match him with a sword. I knew every move and trick he could make. But I stopped swordplay years ago and from what I could tell, no one has matched him since.

"Any other takers?" I heard my brother bellow from the ground below.

Silence was deafening.

Then I heard the familiar sound. It seemed my brother found another opponent. I continued with my work. Surely the match would be over soon enough.

I was surprised when it continued, intrigued enough that I looked out the window again. Only a few stories above, I could see the sweat on Darius' clothes. My gaze slid to his opponent. He was taller than Darius by several inches. He had dark cropped hair. I couldn't see his face.

Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself abandoning my workroom and my chambers to see the match up close.

"Princess Mariana," the battered soldiers uttered as they bowed and gave way for me to take my place around the ring.

I smiled when I saw the deep line between my brother's brows.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's been fifteen minutes, princess."

"Interesting." I called out to my brother, "It's been a long time since you've found your match."

Darius met my gaze. "Mary!"

The distraction was enough to allow his opponent to sweep his legs from beneath him. I looked away briefly as Darius landed hard on his back. His opponent held the point of his blade at Darius' throat. The surrounding men clapped.

I came up behind my brother's opponent.

"Mary," said Darius, "You did that on purpose."

His opponent stiffened at my name and then sheathed his sword at his belt.

"I couldn't help it. It's been so long since someone has beaten you, I think your ego needed it."

Darius' opponent reached out to him, helping him from the ground.

"I don't consider it a defeat," he said, brushing off his trousers.

Ignoring my brother, I said "And who might the champion be?"

He turned to me, suddenly. His eyes were blue like Huan Ocean. He looked to be the same age as me and Darius. And he was dashing. I knew my brother to be handsome but the young man was beautifully sculpted. His bone structure made my fingers itch with the sudden need to immortalize his image on paper.

"Your Highnesses," he said, bowing to me then to Darius.

"Are you new to the army?" asked Darius.

"I'm not in the army."

"Are you noble born then? You certainly fight like one."

He shook his head.

"What is your name?" I asked, recovering.

"Robert. I'm sorry but I must be going." Turning to Darius, he said, "It was a good match. Thank you."

Before either of us could protest he had bowed quickly and disappeared.

"Peculiar," said Darius.

"Very."


	2. Chapter 2

I was already seated in the dining hall next to Leonidas when Darius arrived.

"I heard you got knocked flat on your back during a match today," said Leonidas. Although he looked to be six-years-old, he was almost twice that age in human years. It was the same for Darius and me. For every two years that passed, we aged one. Sorcerer years were longer than human years as well. Being a combination of human and sorcerer, it seemed we fit somewhere between. It was particularly noticeable when we were young; it took us twice as long in our development when compared to human children. Children that were born around the same time as Darius and I were already passed their mid-thirties, while we looked to be eighteen.

Darius rolled his eyes as he took his seat. "Did Mary tell you that?"

"Oh, no! I heard it from my squire. I can only imagine how fast it's spread."

Darius groaned. Leaning over to look at me, he said, "It still doesn't count."

"Yes it does." I couldn't contain my smile.

"In other news, I heard we received a new apprentice sorcerer today."

"Really?" I hadn't heard that.

"Yes. Well, technically father is still an apprentice, however, the citadel decided to send one of their new proteges to learn under father since he is both a sorcerer and a ruler."

"That's most exciting," I said.

"I knew you would enjoy the news."

"You were right. I wonder if he's brought any new books with him; perhaps updated volumes."

Darius groaned. "Leo, you've gotten her started. She'll never shut up."

I turned my attentions on my twin and leaned in close. "I'll have you know that today was the second time this month one of your _friends_ has come to visit me."

His eyes narrowed. "Which _friend_?"

"Lady Elide."

He released a breath. "I haven't seen Lady Elide in over a month."

"Whether or not that's true, I suggest you be more careful in your future endeavors. Or else it will be bad news that I pass on to you."

"Thanks for the warning, dear sister."

The sound of trumpets indicated the arrival of our parents. The entire hall rose to their feet to greet the Queen of Bamarre and the King Consort, Rhys. When they reached our table, we greeted our parents in turn.

Once seated, the rest of the dining hall followed and the conversations blurred together into the familiar castle buzz. I looked up at father almost immediately.

The dining staff arrived with platters. The royal family was served first and then the rest of the hall was attended to.

"Father, is it true that there is a new apprentice sorcerer here at the castle?"

Since sorcerers didn't require food as sustenance, he was mainly there on ceremony. He often used dinner as a time to catch up with his children.

Mother glanced my way quickly. "I knew it wouldn't stay secret for long," she said to father.

With a smile on his face, he turned to me and said, "It is true. He arrived today. Your mother has sent him on some errands but he shall return soon enough. Perhaps I can introduce you after dinner."

It was so exciting. How could I possibly think of eating?

* * *

After dinner, father promised to introduce the new apprentice sorcerer to us in the library. Leo sat in a chair by the fire, reading a copy of _Drault._ I sat across from him watching Darius wear into the rug.

"Try not to look so uncomfortable. When's the last time you were in a library, anyway?"

Darius stopped pacing. "It's been years," he said and then continued his pacing.

I shook my head, my gaze dropping to my shaking hands. Clasping them together on my lap, I tried to hide my nervousness.

"You're not as chatty as I'd thought you'd be. Is something wrong?"

"Don't be silly," I assured my twin.

Moments later, father stepped into the room wearing the purple doublet he donned at dinner. The was the only similarity I shared with him in regard to personality. I loved color and I had gowns in nearly every one. My features made it easy to wear any color. I had my mother's gray eyes but my Aunt Meryl's blonde hair. For dinner, I had chosen to wear cobalt blue gown.

I sat up straighter when a cloaked figure followed father inside the library. He stepped aside, allowing his companion space.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Darius halted his pacing. Leo even looked up from his book.

"Children. I'd like to introduce Bamarre castle's newest apprentice sorcerer."

Father's companion pushed back the cowl of his cloak to reveal his face.

"You!" said Darius.

I knew he recognized father's companion just as I had.

"Do you know him?," asked Leo.

I finally found my voice. "He is the one who defeated our brother in the sparring match today."

"Ho!" said Leo. "Beaten by a sorcerer, were you?"

I didn't have to look over to Darius to know he was getting tired of being teased. The tension practically radiated off of him.

The apprentice sorcerer chose that moment to speak up. "My name is Robert, as two of you already know. I apologize for not introducing myself formally. I couldn't help myself and wanted to get an idea of the royal children without you knowing my true identity."

"We're not children. Well, not all of us," said Darius. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

He smiled, however, it did not reach his eyes. In fact, there was something very serious about his face.

"You are quite acquainted with my teacher. Where you and your sister learned swordplay from your aunt, I learned from her teacher, Drault."

Leo nearly jumped from the chair at the mention of his favorite hero's name. "You know Drault?"

We grew up around Drault for he was rarely apart from our aunt.

Father cut in to the conversation. "As I explained earlier, Robert is one of the citadel's premiere students. We are fortunate that the citadel has chosen to send him here for a duration of his apprenticeship."

"Have you mastered other weapons or is it only the sword you favor?" asked Darius.

"I am skilled in various weapons. However, I did not come here to partake in war play."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Robert did not meet my gaze. I felt wounded but chose to ignore it.

"Don't be rude, Mariana," scolded father.

"I'm not being rude. Darius and Leo have asked him their share of questions. I'm entitled to my own."

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid we will have to cut this meeting short. Your mother and I require Robert's services before she retires for the evening." He bid us each goodnight.

Robert bowed. "Your Highnesses."

He followed father out without another word.

I waited for the door to close fully behind them.

"Was I truly rude, as father said?"

"Extremely."

I narrowed my eyes at Darius.

"I don't think so, Mary. I would have asked the same thing had you not beat me to it."

"Thank you, dear Leo. I can always trust in you to be the proper brother."

Leo smiled, opening his copy of _Drault_ where he left off.

"Proper!" protested Darius.

I glared daggers at him.

"I'm only jesting."

Ignoring Darius, I pushed off of the chair and made to leave from the room.

"Mary! Why are you ignoring me? Are you mad at me?"

"She's not mad at you, idiot. She's upset because the sorcerer ignored her."

I stopped with my hand on the door.

"Is that true, Mary?"

Looking over my shoulder, I said. "I'm retiring to my rooms." And then I fled the library.


	3. Chapter 3

I was never one for lying. But I never specified that I was going to my chambers right away. Instead, I walked outside of the castle around the grounds. I found myself seated at a bench in one of the lesser frequented gardens. It was a favorite place of mine when I needed to clear my head or take a break from my work. The sky was clear that night and the stars scattered around the luminous moon like raindrops.

A chilly wind blew through the castle grounds and clouds appeared in the once cloudless sky, stifling the moon to a soft glow. Unlike my father or a full sorcerer, I did not have the flame in my chest to keep me warm. It was a sign that I should go inside. Although neither me nor my siblings had ever caught a cold, we did our best to avoid taking chances, and without a cloak, I was sure to catch a chill.

Yet for some reason, I stayed seated on the bench, staring up at the sky when I noticed a dark object appeared from the clouds. And it was coming straight towards the castle. As it neared, the object was more easily a figure; a cloaked person. Sorcerer. I watched as the sorcerer flew towards the main castle entrance. The lack of bright color told me that it wasn't my father. It had to be Robert, then.

Suddenly, the figure that may or may not have been Robert, turned in my direction. I stood as the cloaked figure slowed down to land in front of me. A hand reached up from underneath the folds of the cloak to remove the cowl.

Bluer than blue eyes stared at me. It was Robert indeed.

"Your Highness," he said, bowing. "I was surprised to see anyone other than the sentries out this late. Do you not require sleep?"

I had wanted to ignore him as he had ignored me in the library. In spite of myself, I curtsied. I let my silence speak for itself.

He didn't seem bothered by my lack of speech. "I want to apologize for earlier. My rebuff was perhaps a little harsh."

"Why did you rebuff me? Or are you one of those that believe women should be silent unless spoken to?"

"Not at all. I have waited many years to come here for my apprenticeship with Rhys. I know that he is very protective of you, as is your mother. Being that it is only my first day, I don't want to give either the Queen and the King Consort or even my superiors a reason that I shouldn't be here."

"What I don't understand is how answering my question could give either of my parents a reason to send you back to the citadel."

"You are the combination of human and sorcerer. Sorcerers rarely take up relationships with their own kind, that much is true, but it is even rarer for them to procreate with their own kind let alone another species. You are the only living female of your kind. Many at the citadel had qualms about sending me here, afraid that your presence would be a distraction for me. Not to mention that you are a princess."

"Is that what the citadel thinks of my father? That my mother was a distraction for him?"

He didn't answer. "If my apprenticeship goes well those at the citadel might consider Rhys' apprenticeship complete. Both of our apprenticeships are weighing on my time here."

"And if it doesn't go well?"

"Then your father and I will be sent elsewhere to complete our apprenticeships."

I didn't like the idea of my father having to leave. Every few years he was summoned to the citadel for a short time. There was always a guarantee of him coming back. "If I am understanding this correctly, if it appears interactions with me are distracting you from you apprenticeship, then the citadel will have you and my father complete you apprenticeships under another ruler?"

He nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to know you. I want to be your friend."

"Friend?"

"What I'm trying to say is that if it is alright with you that at least for now, our friendship remain between us."

"I suppose that would be fine. I'm sure you'll be busy anyway."

"I'm sure I will be," he said looking away. "Your father mentioned that you have combed through the castle volumes regarding potions and medicines several times."

"I've had a lot of time to do so."

"I've brought fresher materials with me. If it's alright, I'd like to share them with you sometime."

"That would be nice. Perhaps when you're not too distracted." With that, I curtsied and made way back into the castle.

I didn't look back to see if Robert followed me. I simply focused on my feet carrying me to my chambers.

Once inside, I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. My heart was pounding in my chest.


End file.
